Estudios , EN CANADÁ?
by Flaky02anime
Summary: bien esto es una segunda temporada de 'Verano en Curso' .Esta ves kakashi , gai y tsunade les ganaron beca a los estudiantes del 4 b & 4 c , para poder estudiar por un año en Canadá , la cosa es que estos dos cursos tienen sus rivalidades , muchas fans girls en Canadá , celos entre cursos y lo que no puede faltar en mi fic profesores tontos :B .
1. Chapter 1

bueno como a algunos les dije , que tendría segunda temporada :B

-PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES-

-kakashi: como les fue en sus vacaciones?  
-el curso: *lo miraron con cara de nos esta leseando*  
PERO SI PASAMOS NUESTRAS MALDITAS VACACIONES CON USTED!  
-kakashi: enserio? no lo recorvada *sonrie*  
-el curso: eres el peor profesor que hemos tenido en toda la vida...  
-kakashi: y si les digo que ganamos una beca y este último año de clases lo aremos en Canada  
-el curso: no estamos para su leséo profesor  
-kakashi: pero es verdad  
-el curso: MIRE QUE SACARNOS DE VACACIONES Y DESPUES IR A CANADA¡ SE NOTA QUE NO LE GUSTA ESTE SALÓN DE CLASES  
-kakashi: pero les gusta la idea de irse a Canada , pero ojo la escuela que nos dio la beca esta en un lado de mucha nieve a y por poco lo olvido , tan bien estará el curso de Maito Gai  
-el curso: CON LOS DEL 4°C¡ , NI DE COÑA¡  
-kakashi: lo siento ya aceptamos la beca  
-el curso: no me diga , a que la tsunade sama también ira...  
-kakashi: sera que me leen la mente?  
-el curso: es que ya estas muy predecible...  
-kakashi: la cosa es que nos vamos en una semana ... y bien comencemos la clase de matematicas , los números negativos y positivos ...

-EN EL RECREO

-hidan: ese profesor , mire que ahora llevarnos a Canada...  
-tobi: sera muy imbécil...  
-deidara: creo que ya lo tenian planeado...  
-suspiran-  
-sasuke: hu? pero que te pasa kakuzu , te ves algo nervioso...  
-kakuzu: bueno...la cosa es ... bueno yo...  
-naruto: *sonrisa picarona* yo ya se por que...  
-kakuzu: he?  
-naruto: neji...  
-neji: que?  
-naruto: en el 4°C esta tu prima Hanabi , cierto?  
-neji: pues si...  
-kakuzu: *aun mas nervioso y un poco rojo*  
-temari: AHORA LO RECUERDO¡  
-los demas: he?  
-temari: hanabi hyuga es la ex de kakuzu  
-los demas: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?¡  
-naruto: le as dado en el clavo *sonrie*  
-kakuzu: *nervioso y rojo* y..a ...quien le importa..eso  
-sakura: se nota que a ti si * burlando se*  
-kakuzu: *rojo* mentira  
-deidara: esto esta feo hidan , kakuzu y hanabi que triangulo amoroso  
-tobi: esto va estar muy divertido  
-itachi: saben que ustedes tres par de tontos tienen admiradoras en el 4°C?  
-tobideihidan: QUE¡?¡? , buenno somos hermosos *sonrien*  
-las mujeres y tenten: en que sentido?  
-tobideihidan: en todos...  
-las mujeres y tenten: no lo creo...  
-lee: VAMOS CONVIVIR CON EL 4°C NO DEVE SER TAN TERRIBLE¡  
-los demas: SOLO LO DICES POR QUE ESTA SAI¡  
-lee: pero que tiene  
-los demas: nada... solo que esos siempre nos superan en TODO¡  
-lee: celosos...  
-sasori: sabes que el imperativo de ese curso esta mas cerca de gai sensei ]  
-lee: . . . HAY QUE DARLE LA GUERRA AL 4°C¡  
-los demas: SIIIIII! *con un puño en el aire*  
-RIIING , RIIING-  
-gaara: bien , vallamos a clase...  
-kisame: en Canada nos encargamos de la guerra...

-DESPUÉS DE CLASES CON LOS ESTÚPIDOS PERO SENSUALES SENSEIS-

-tsunade sama: y?  
-kakagai: y...que?  
-tsunade sama: como reaccionaron los alumnos...  
-kakashi: los mios creo que bien...  
-gai sensei: no puedo decir lo mismo...

~FLASH BACK~

-el curso II: LE DAREMOS LA QUERRA A LOS MALDITOS DEL 4°B¡  
-gai sensei: pero..chic *lo interrumpen*  
-el curso II: PERO NADA, NOSOTROS DERROTAREMOS AL 4°C , SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABER NACIDO¡  
-gai sensei: *con un cartel estilo ranma que dicee ''AYUDA POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN T-T''*

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-tsunade sama: valla que se quieren...  
-kakagai: si...y mucho...

-CON LOS ALUMNOS CAMINANDO A SUS CASAS-

-hinata: no sabia que tu eras el novio del que tanto hablaba hanabi...  
-kakuzu: ella hablaba de mi?  
-neji: si y lo sigue asiendo...  
-sakura: POR DIOS KAKUZU , NO SABÍA LO ROJO QUE PODÍAS LLEGAR A VERTE!  
-ino: acaso te sigue gustando hanabi? *burlandoce*  
-kakuzu: cla...claro que NO!  
-hidan: *burlándose* entonces por que tan rojo mi querido enemigo  
-kakuzu: CÁLLENSE!  
-tobideihidan: kakuzu y hanabi se fueron a bañar a la orilla del mar , kakuzu le dijo si queria pol *son interrumpidos*  
-kakuzu: LES ADVERTÍ! *les pega a los tres con su mata moscas*  
-itachi: me alegro que le des un buen uso a mi regalo  
-kakuzu: lo se...  
-temari: y...hidan no estas celoso  
-hidan: obvio que voy a estar celoso¡  
-kakuzu: *un poquito rojo* hi...hidan...  
-hidan: mira que fijarce es este *apunta a kakuzu* cuando estoy yo , por favor , esa chica tan guapa debería estar con migo  
-kakuzu: *lo golpea y hidan cae al estilo anime* NO SEAS IMBÉCIL!

continuara...

:B okey otro viaje para los pobres y en el próximo cap m...no se que pasar xD


	2. UN ESPECTÁCULO

-mientras tobi y deidara se paraban del piso ayudaban al pobre hidan-  
-tobi: que , acaso pensaste que hidan se refería a algo mas?  
-kakuzu: cla..claro que no  
-deidara: seguuuuuro  
-kakuzu: si...seguro *irritado*  
-hidan: seguro,seguro,seguuuro?  
-kakuzu: si , estoy completamente segu...Y QUE HACES TU OPINANDO IMBECIL¡! *lo golpea en su cabe cita*  
-hidan: *se soba su cabeza* JODER KAKUZU¡! , eso duele  
-kakuzu: me alegro  
-neji: bien hinata sama , debemos irnos *se va caminando*  
-hinata: s..si *le sigue*  
-sasuke: CHICOS¡! *va corriendo tras los chicos* voy con ustedes mi padre...*se alejan caminando*  
-ino: y tu itachi , no vas con ellos?  
-itachi: no gracias... hoy iré al cine con kisame a ver una película  
-kisame: se estrena hoy?  
-itachi: pues si...  
-kisame: entonces vamos¡! *pesca a itachi de la mano y se van corriendo*  
-temari: que lindo es el amor  
-los 3 tontos: *sarcasmo* si...tan lindo...  
-sakura: amargados..., bien naruto , lee vamos *les sonríe*  
-narulee: SI¡! *se van caminando junto con sakura*  
-ino: bien señor problemático nosotros igual nos vamos  
-shikamaru: que paja...  
-temari: *sarcasmo* ho..si ahora eres el ?  
-shikamaru: que chistosa...  
-ino: solo vamos *lo pesca de la manga y se lo lleva*  
-temari: bien gaara , kankuro ya debe haber llegado a la casa...  
-gaara: claro...  
-sasori: bien adios *se da media vuelta*  
-temari: oye sasori por que no almuerzas en nuestra casa?  
-gaara: Q...QUE?¡ *sonrojo*  
-sasori: *se da vuelta para ver a temari* no estaría molestando?  
-temari: claro que no *le sonríe* ademas .. creo que a gaara le agradaría tu presencia *mira a gaara con malicia*  
-gaara: pe..pero que dices *rojo*  
-sasori: *suspiro* bueno , me gustaría almorzar con ustedes , gracias *se va caminando con temari y gaara*  
-hidan: y al final solo quedan cuatro...  
-kakuzu: pero si los cuatro somos vecinos  
-tobi: cierto...  
-deidara: bien andando *los cuatro se van caminando por el mismo camino*  
-tobi: oye kakuzu me puedes responder algo?  
-kakuzu: claro...  
-tobi: que hiciste para que hanabi te cortara?  
-kakuzu: pues...bueno...la cosa es que yo corte con ella...  
-los 3 tontos: COMO?¡  
-deidara: PERO SI HANABI ES TAN LINDA , COMO LA CORTAS?¡  
-kakuzu: *rojito* bueno...es que...me gusta otra persona...  
-tobi: espera , espera , en otras palabras cortaste con Hanabi Hyuga *le muestra una foto de hanabi* por este sujeto *le muestra una foto de hidan con palillos chinos en las fosas nasales y los ojos turnios*  
-hidan: *rojo* DE DONDE CARAJO SACASTE ESA FOTO¡!  
-kakuzu: no es la foto de cuando todo el curo nos juntamos a cenar en el restaurante chino?  
-tobi: a si es *sonríe*  
-deidara: y bien? , cortaste con hanai por hidan?  
kakuzu: CLARO QUE NO¡! , ni que fuera tan tonto  
-hidan: A QUE TE REFIERES?¡ , QUE LA TAL HANABI ES MEJOR QUE YO?¡  
-tobidei: eso parece *con cara se chinos sabios*  
-kakuzu: CÁLLENSE¡!  
-hidan: entre uno u otro a quien eliges , a mi o a la hanabi  
-kakuzu: em pues *rojo* ho miren ya llegamos a la casa... adios *estra de vuelo a su casa*  
-hidan: JÓDETE KAKUZU¡! , bien yo me voy , adios chicos *entra a su casa*  
-tobi: adios? enserio? , MI CASA ESTA EN EL LADO DERECHO DE LA CALLE A MI IZQUIERDA ESTA LA CASA DE DEIDARA , ALFRENTE ESTA LA CASA DE HIDAN Y AL LADO IZQUIERDA DE LA CASA DE HIDAN ESTA LA CASA DE KAKUZU¡! , ni que estuviéramos tan lejos  
-deidara: como sea yo me entro a mi casa...*se entra*  
-tobi: y al final solo queda uno...*se entra*

-AL OTRO DÍA EN EL en recreo-

-sasuke: a si que era cierto lo de Canadá *mirando un folleto de el liceo al que irían*  
-deidara: te lo juro yo pensé que era solo una broma...  
-kakuzu: pero...todo era cierto...  
-tobi: miren , miren , hanabi se esta acercando  
-sasuke: disimula kakuzu , disimula  
-kakuzu: y que bicho les pico a ustedes  
-hanabi: hola chicos *les sonríes*  
-tobidei: hola *le sonríe*  
-sasuke: hmp , hola...  
-hidan: *enojado* hola...  
-kakuzu: ho..hola..hanabi *se sonroja un poco*  
-hanabi: espero que nos veamos mas seguido en Canadá *le guiña un ojo*  
-hidan: *entre dientes* pues espero que un oso te ataque  
-hanabi: dijiste algo?  
-hidan: *disimulando* cla..claro que no , querida hanabi  
-hanabi: bien me voy , adios chicos , *tono coqueto* adios kakuzu *le da un beso en la mejilla y se va*  
-sasuke: esa chica sigue loca por ti kakuzu  
-kakuzu: lo crees?  
-deidara: no hay que creerlo es obvio  
-hidan: pues yo creo qu.. * de repente los parlantes de la escuela empieza a sonar una canción*  
-kakuzu y hanabi se fueron a bañar a la orilla del mar , hanabi le pregunto si quería pololear y kakuzu le respondio YA¡! , se besaron hasta el atardecer , se casaron y tuvieron muchos bebes¡!- y a si sucesivamente - kakuzuu y hanabi ...-  
-kakuzu: PERO QUIEN COÑO PUSO ESA CANCIÓN *mientras con su dedo indice apuntaba a los parlantes y a la ves se ponía rojo*  
-deidara: no estas celoso? *mirando a hidan*  
-hidan: *con un tic en el ojo* cla...claro que NO *en ese instante hidan rompió un lapicero de una*  
-mientras la canción seguía sonando-kakuzu y hanabi se fueron a bañar a la orilla del mar...-  
-hidan: a hora si me cabreaste *pesca una piedra* CÁLLATE JODIDA CANCIÓN DE MIERDA NO ME VENGAS A ARRUINAR EL PUTO RECREO DE MIERDA¡! *le lanza la piedra y le da precisamente a un parlante* PARA QUE TE CALLES , he?  
-sasuke: sabes que hay mas de un parlante? *asustado*  
-hidan: *con un tic en el ojo y emanado un aura perversa* me di cuenta...

-DESPUES DEL RECREO CON EL CURSO II-

-gai sensei: bueno en la edad de los metales se incremento el uso de la ve *es interrumpido por cierta canción*  
-kakuzu y hanabi se fueron a bañar a la orilla del mar , hanabi...-  
-el curso: 1313 hanabi hahahaha  
-hanabi: *roja* no molesten chicos  
-pero de fondo se escucho un grito que venia del curso de al lado-CÁLLATE JODIDO PARLANTE Y PARA TU PUTA CANCIÓN DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ¡!-  
-anko: y yo era la rota...  
-el curso: hahaha  
-pein: creo que ese tal chico del 4°b te gana el palabrotas *riendo*  
-anko: QUE¡ COMO ESE *****SE LE OCURRE ****** SERA UN **** DE **** QUE NO VALE LA PENA POR QUE***** POR EL*****  
-zet: a si se habla amiga¡!  
-su: pero deberías cuidar tus palabras...  
-konan: miren primero que nada zet y su dejen molestar , tu shizune deja las palabrotas y por último hanabi , kakuzu te dejo por el boquifloja de hace un momento ...  
-hanabi: PERO QUE COSAS DICES KONAN¡!  
-konan: no lo digo por ser fujoshi , lo digo por que es verdad , mira que estar en este curso mientras la rubia teñida de temari esta en un curso con puros homosexuales...  
-kushina: COMO¡! , hasta sasuke?  
-konan: pero si el babea por el tal ''naruto''  
-mikoto: y mi querido itachi?  
-konan: es novio de kisame...  
-anko: que hay de los tres tontos?  
-konan: *suspira* tobi y deidara tiene algo pero no lo admiten mientras que hidan esta perdidamente enamorado de kakuzu...  
-hanabi: *se sube a su mesa* PUES NO LO DEJARE¡!  
-las mujeres menos konan: SI¡!  
-hanabi: KAKUZU VOLVERÁ A SER MI NOVIO¡!  
-las mujeres menos konan: SI¡!  
-kushina: Y LOS TRES TONTOS SERAN DE NOSOTRAS¡!  
-mikoto: LOS AREMOS DESPERTAR¡!  
-anko: CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE¡!  
-de nuevo se escucha un grito -CÁLLENSE DE UNA PUTA ES POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN¡!-  
-anko: A QUIEN VIENES A CALLAR PAGANO DE MIERDA¡!  
-QUIERES PELEAR PERRA BARATA¡!-  
-anko: PUES BIEN¡!  
-entonces anko y hidan salen a pelear al pasillo y media escuela fue a ver el escándalo-  
-anko: A QUIEN LE DICES PERRA BARATA¡!  
-hidan: PUES A TI¡!  
-anko: POCO HOMBRE¡!  
-hidan: POCA MUJER¡! , bueno que de mujer no te veo nada , planucha  
-anko: bien ya veras *se lanza a hidan y comienzan a pelear*  
-kakuzu: por el amor de jashin , hidan contrólate *pesca a hidan*  
-hanabi: y tu igual anko *toma de la mano a anko*  
-hidan: Y USTEDES QUE CHINGADOS VEN , YA SE ACABO LA FUNCIÓN¡!  
-anko: REGRESEN A LOS PUTOS SALONES¡!  
-todos los otros cursos se fueron dejando a si a los del 4°c y el 4°b-  
-hidan: FUE LA PERRA BARATA QUIEN EMPESO¡!  
-anko: YO¡! , PERO SI FUISTE TU RELIGIOSO DE MIERDA¡!  
-hidan: CON JASHIN NO TE METAN PUTA BARATA  
-anko: ME LAS PAGARAS  
-kakuzu: VASTA¡! , hidan mas respeto con las mujeres  
-hidan: hmp  
-konan: con permiso *se dirige a kakuzu y hidan con una camara*  
-kakuzu: que sucede?  
-konan : nada... *empieza a sacar fotos*  
-temahina: KYA~ *se acercan a hidan y kakuzu y empiezan a tomar fotos*  
-hidan: ya enserio que pasa?  
-entonces los otros cursos salieron otra vez y quedaron atónitos con lo que sus ojos veían-  
-neji: ya son novios...  
-kakuhidan: *rojos nivel extremo* PERO QUE MIERDA DICES¡! , CLARO QUE NO¡!  
-pein: entonces por que se dan la mano?  
-justamente kakuzu al momento de separar a hidan de anko le sostuvo de la mano y aun seguían a si-  
-hidan: *se pone rojo y le suelta la mano a kakuzu* SUÉLTAME LA PUTA MANO Y MEJOR SE LA DAS A TU QUERIDA HANABI¡!  
-kakuzu: PERO QUE TE PASA HIDAN , ACASO ESTAS CELOSO?¡  
-hidan: CLARO QUE NO¡!  
-kakuzu: ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NENITA¡!  
-hidan: NENITA¡! , AHORA SI VIEJO AVARO *salta encima de kakuzu y los dos quedan tumbados en el piso*  
-kakuzu: oye bájate por el amor de jashin  
-hidan: NO¡! HASTA QUE ME RESPONDAS LO QUE TE PREGUNTE AYER ¡!  
-kakuzu: *rojo* como quieras *entonces kakuzu pesca a hinad a si el quedando arriba y el jashinista a bajo* NI CREAS QUE TE RESPODERE ESO¡!  
-hidan: POR QUE NO¡!  
-kakuzu: POR QUE ES VERGONZOSO ¡!  
-anko: hanabi creo que lo que dijo konan era cierto...  
-hanabi: no , el gay a ca es hidan  
-mientras los dos chicos daban un espectáculo todos los cursos del pasillo espesaron a formar una ronda para ver-  
-hidan: DIME QUE TAN DIFÍCIL ES DECIRME A QUIEN PREFIERES , A MI O A HANABI ¡!  
-los de alrededor lo único que hacían era echarle ánimos a kakuzu para que se decidiera-  
-kakuzu: NO LO DIRÉ¡!  
-hidan: DILO POR UNA MALDITA VES¡!  
-kakuzu: ESTA BIEN PEOR DEJA DE JODERME , SABES QUE YO...*es interrumpido por hanabi que posaba su mano en el hombro del avaro para luego besarlo , lo cual este no impidió por que estaba en shock*  
-hidan: DIJE QUE ME LO DIJERAS NO QUE HICIERAS UNA ESCENA¡! *despues de decir esto hidan se levanta del piso y se entra a la salón*

continuara...

*suspiro* bien Lucrecia lo termine , ¿contenta? xD


	3. ALGO ABURRIDO

-anko: Y USTEDES QUE MIERDA VEN¡! , VAMOS LÁRGUENSE  
-todos los reunidos se fueron , claro a excepcional de los dos 4° , segundos después hanabi deja de besar a kakuzu y este lo único que hizo fu sonrojarse y llevarse una de sus manos a su boca-  
-kakuzu: no debiste hacer eso...  
-hanabi: por que no? , a caso... ¿ibas a elegir a ese chico de hace un rato?  
-kakuzu: *corre la cara* eso no te incumbe  
-tobi: kakuzu , te juro que si hidan queda mal por esto te las veras con nosotros -kakuzu nunca había visto a tobi tan enojado y serio en toda su vida-  
-kakuzu:no..nosotros?  
-deidara: como veras el es nuestro mejor amigo y va enserio , si hidan queda mal , me las pagaras kakuzu , los amigos primero...  
-tobi: las novia después.  
-konan: solo entremos a clases...  
-hanabi: como sea *se para del piso*  
-la función ya había acabado cada uno regreso a sus respectivos salones pero había alguien que seguía en shock en el piso-  
-kisame: vas a entrar?  
-kakuzu: no creo que sería bueno para ninguno de los dos...  
-kisame: *suspiro* le dire al profe que te sentias mal  
-kakuzu: gracias  
-kisame: de nada... *entra al salón*

-EN LA SALA-

-kakashi: y donde esta kakuzu?  
-kisame: es que , bueno se sentía mal y fue a refrescarse un poco  
-kakashi: ya veo...  
-kakashi: bien sigamos... al dividir números negativos y positivos se debe...

-EN LA TARDE EN DETENCIÓN-

-los 4 detenidos: Y POR QUE CASTIGADOS?!  
-kakashi: primero TU *apunta a anko* por putear a hidan y comenzar a pelear , TU *apunta a hidan* por putear , insultar y golpear a una mujer y armar un espectáculo con kakuzu , TU *por por armar un escándalo en clases de sociedad , y TU *apunta a kakuzu* por el espectáculo que armaste con hidan , por saltarte una clase y romperle el corazón a hidan.  
-kakashi: y si me disculpan , me voy y no se pueden ir hasta las 21:00 de a ca , entendido?  
-los 4 detenidos: entendido...  
-kakashi: bien...*se va*  
-el ambiente era tenso , bueno como no serlo , kakuzu , hanabi , hidan y anko esto ya los incomodaba-  
-anko: quieren hablar de algo  
-kakahana: no...  
-hidan: por que eres tan planucha?  
-anko: planucha? , mírate tu eres pura grasa , por eso usas las poleras bien abrochadas , poco hombre  
-hidan: eso crees?  
-hanabi: a qui van...  
-hidan: te mostrare que es ser un hombre  
-kakuzu: y...ya empezaron...  
-hidan: *el chico se des abrocho la polera que traía puesta , se la saca y la tira al piso dejando al descubierto sus resaltados músculos* ESTO TE PARECE GRASA?¡  
-anko no fue la única que se sonrojo de echo kakuzu estaba mas rojo que anko lo cual noto hidan y hanabi-  
-hidan: *mira a kakuzu* que tanto te sorprende? somos hombres , tenemos lo mismo...  
-kakuzu: n...no me sorprende en nada...  
-hidan: claro... *voltea a ver a anko* y en cuanto a ti belleza...*se le acerca cada vez mas* que piensas , hasta estas babeando por este cuerpo  
-anko: *roja* cla...claro que no *le corre la cara*  
-hidan: *la acerca a el por la cintura*entonces..*le coje el menton delicadamente y le da un beso*  
-kakuzu: *molesto* no se permite esa clase de cosas en la escuela  
-hidan: *deja de besar a anko* entonces...*suelta a anko y se acerca a kakuzu* cundo tu besaste a hanabi si se podía?  
-kakuzu: es totalmente diferente...  
-hidan: por que? dime  
-kakuzu: por que yo lo digo y ya  
-hidan: vamos solo di que te gusta *burlándose*  
-kakuzu: Y QUE!¡ , TAL VES ME SIGUE GUSTANDO HANABI¡!-el chico ya estaba demasiado enojado que no pensaba ninguna de sus palabras-  
-hanabi: *roja* je...  
-hidan: entonces esa era tu respuesta...  
-kakuzu: NO NECESITO PENSARLO DOS VECES , TU NO ERES NADA PARA MI , NADA¡!-acto seguido el reacciono a sus palabras y se cubrió la boca  
-hidan: *le pega una bofetada a kakuzu*a si...que solo fui tu juguete para ti *mientras el decía esto sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas*  
-kakuzu: no eso yo... *es interrumpido*  
-hidan: YA CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VES!¡ *se va corriendo de la sala de castigo*  
-kakuzu: HIDAN ESP... *es interrumpido*  
-hanabi: es mejor dejarlo solo...  
-curiosamente tobi y deidara pasaron por el pabellón y escucharon todo lo ocurrido-  
-deidara: JODETE KAKUZU¡! QUE LE AS ECHO A HIDAN  
-kakuzu: no..chicos...yo  
-tobi: ESCUCHAMOS TODO , YA TE LO ADVERTIMOS *se van a ver a su amigo*  
-todo esto ya había pasado , ya era lunes pero , hidan desde ese accidente seguía siendo el mismo a diferencia que para el kakuzu ya no existía desde esa tarde el estaba muerto para hidan-

-LUNES EN LA MAÑANA-

-tsunade sama: he? , chicos por que esas cara?  
-anko: el jodido prfesor dijo que el bus llegaría a las 5:00 aM  
-tsunade sama: pero si el bus pasara a las 8:00  
-los dos cursos: QUE¡?!  
-hidan: PUTO PROFESOR QUE ME HIZO DESPERTAR ALAS 4:00 aM  
-anko: de esta no se salvan  
-kakashi: vamos par de esposos...  
-anko: Y QUE SI LO SOMOS?¡  
-hidan: ACASO ESO LE MOLESTA?¡  
-kakashi: n..no pero...  
-gai sensei: yo pensé que tu y kakuzu...  
-hidan: disculpe? no se de quien habla  
-gai sensei: em...pues...bueno.. MIRENN EL BUS¡!¡

-EN EL BUS-

-hidan: ahora que te veo con esa polera no te ves tan plana *coqueteando*  
-anko: y tu no te ves nada mal con ese pequeño desnudo en su polera *picara*  
-temari: y...tienes novio?  
-hyashi: no queras decir novia?  
-temari: no  
-hyashi: pues no , no tengo novio  
-sasuke: hola...  
-shizune: hola..  
-itachi: te gustan los hombre?  
-inoichi: claro que NO  
-itachi: mas te vale , mas te vale...  
-neji y pein :...  
-* los mas simpaticos de todo el fic juntos *O* , que milagro por el amor de jashin , mas aburridos ¬¬*-  
-sasori: y te gusta la madera?  
-hyzachi: me gusta...me gusta destrozarla  
-sasori: ASESINO MANIÁTICO¡!¡  
-shikamaru: z...zZ...ZzZ...  
-su: quien lo calla por el amor de jashin..  
-kushina: a si que te gusta el rojo  
-gaara: me fascina...  
-kushina: no mames , a mi igual  
-hinata: a si...que tu eres el novio de lee-kun?  
-sai: a si es...  
-hinata: me das una foto de ti y el besándose?  
-fugaku: oye que tal s...*no lo dejan terminar*  
-kakuzu: no estoy con ánimos de habla...  
-fugaku: por eso odio a los del B  
-lee: por que te gusta kakuzu?  
-hanabi: por que te gusta sai?  
-lee: buen punto...  
-ino: a si que te gusta itachi?  
-mikoto: eso a ti no te incumbe *enojada*  
-ino: que lastima que es gay... *burlandose*  
-mikoto: cállate ruvia teñida  
-ino: aver , aver , a ca la teñida eres tu  
-tenten: y desde cuando sales con kiba?  
-shino: desde hace 3 años...  
-tenten: super...  
-zet: y bien belleza *coqueteando*  
-sakura: ni lo intentes gemelo maniático  
-zet: que temperamento...  
-tobi: que te hice jashin , QUE¡!  
-chouji: *comiendo con la boca abierta* que...pasa...*escupiendo comida*  
-tobi: na...nada...  
-deidara: ja  
-minato: eres teñido?  
-deidara: no soy como tu ,hum  
-konan: eres gay?  
-kisame: pues...si  
-konan: estas con itachi?  
-kisame: si...  
-konan: ash se ven tan lindo juntos...  
-kisame: okey?

continuara...

el capítulo mas aburrido que he echo ¬¬ , creo que el de mañana tendra que tener mas emoción...


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: creo que mi fic se esta volviendo kakuhidan se pareja principal._.  
xD da igual , de todas maneras es sones ai no me quejo :3

-kakashi: bien chicos , creo que este es el lugar  
-tsunade sama: por cierto , a ca igual compartirán los cuartos , pero a iferencia que ustedes escogen a su compañero  
-los dos cursos: SI¡!  
-gai sensei: pero...  
-los dos cursos: pero...¿qué?  
-gai sensei: son seis cuartos y treinta y seis alumnos , en total serán seis por camarote  
-los dos cursos: como sea...  
-kakashi: bien sigan me  
-los dos cursos salieron en fila por el orden de la lista , siguieron al los tres profesores hasta un lujoso hotel , lo cual les sorprendió , tenía una amplia y hermosa estancia con un candelabro que colgaba desde lo más alto y hasta tenía aguas termales , todo lo que un estudiante estresado necesitaba-  
-hidan: este lugar esta tremendo *admirando el lugar*  
-deidara: ya lo creo  
-tobi: creo que con este lugar no me molestaría ir a la escuela  
-kakashi: bien¡! , hagan sus grupos , pero por razones de convivencia deben haber almenos dos personas del curso contrario  
-hidan: NO ESTARÉ EN UN MISMO CUARTO CON LOS BABOSOS DEL C¡!  
-anko: Y YO NO ESTARÉ CON LOS IMBÉCILES DEL B¡!

-EN EL CUARTO-

-hidan: *suspiro* esto no podría estar peor…..  
-anko: lo dices por que soy yo tu compañera  
-hidan: tu no eres la molestia *mira a hanabi y a kakuzu-  
-deidara: vamos no seas a si hidan….  
-tobi: yo tampoco estoy cómodo con mi pareja *mira a deidara*

~FLASH BACK~

-kakashi: bien deidara , elige a quienes quieres de compañero  
-deidara: bien yo quiero al idiota de tobi, a hidan , también a anko , hanabi y por último a kakuzu  
-hidan: QUE¡!¡  
-hanabi: bueno por lo menos quede con kakuzu , por mi todo esta bien  
-kakuzu: creo que por mi igual…

~FLASH BACK~

-tobi: okey hay que elegir las parejas para las literas  
-hidan: yo me quedo con mi querida anko *atrae a anko hacia a el por su cintura*  
-anko: como quieras *lo mira seductoramente*  
-kakuzu: *pensando* bitch de mierda eres tan fácil que te quedas con cualquiera….  
-hanabi: estas pensando algo mi querido kakuzu?  
-kakuzu: he? ,no , no , como crees  
-hanabi: *le abrasa el brazo* pues déjame ser tu compañera de litera  
-kakuzu: *suspiro* ni modo  
-tobidei: QUE¡!¡ ,YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ESTES¡!¡ *decían a la misma vez*  
-deidara: pues yo pido arriba  
-tobi: y yo quiero la de abajo  
-hanabi: kakuzu querido puedo dormir en la de arriba?  
-kakuzu: si tu quieres…..  
-hidan: *pensando* eres un macabeo de mierda y avaro tan bien  
-anko: pido abajo  
-hidan: como quieras mi hermosa chiquita *le toma el mentón delicadamente*  
-kakuzu: *tocer* por que no vamos a la recepción? Después de todo es sábado…  
-deidara: buena idea¡

-EN LA RESEPCION-

-tobi: miren son itachi y kisame *los señala*  
-hidan: *gritando* HOLA CHICOS *saludándolos con la mano*  
-de apoco se acercaron mas para poder hablar-  
-kakuzu: como están?  
-itachi: bien…  
-kisame: si…tan bien…*sarcasmo*  
-deidara: chicos están enojados?  
-itachi: que? Na…..como se te ocurre…*sarcasmo*  
-de repente llega hinata con un hermoso gato que se parecía a neji , ojos blancos de pelaje castaño con un carácter tan ''simpático''-  
-hinata: miren el gatito que me encontré *les enseña el gato*  
-los demás: que mono… *con estrellas en las caras*  
-kisame: un…..un…..HAAA UN GATO¡ *salta como koala hacia hidan y este le atrapa*  
-hidan: pero que te pasa por el amor de jashin?  
-kisame: odio a los gatos  
-kakuzu: pero es obligación abrazarlo a si? Y mas enzima a el?  
-itachi: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…  
-hinata: lo siento kisame~kun no sabía que les tenias miedo a los gatos bueno adiós , se lo iré a mostrar a sasuke~kun *se va con el gato*  
-kakuzu: venga se fue ahora suéltalo  
-kisame: como sea celoso *se baja de hidan*  
-hidan: joder kisame pesas  
-kisame: gracias es lindo que te digan gordo  
-itachi: bueno….cambiando el tema esta noche irnos a las aguas termales ¿van?  
-hidan: con gusto estaremos los seis a hí *con un pulgar arriba*  
-kakuzu: *rojo y pensando* hidan….me tomo en cuenta…  
-deidara: estas muy rojo kakuzu tienes fiebre?  
-kakuzu: no descuida estare bien…..  
-itachi: bien los veo en las aguas a las 21:30 de la noche  
-los seis: si!¡!

-EN LA NOCHE EN LAS AGUAS TERMALES-

-los ocho adolecentes traían solo una toalla que los cubría y como si fuera poco eran mixtos , claro para los hombres no eran problemas las chias ellos son gays que les importaba , lo que les incomodaba era ver a uno de sus amigos desnudos y en cambio las chicas mas que nerviosas estaban ansiosas-  
-deidara: chicas igual se bañaran?  
-anko: pues claro  
-kisame: pero chicas…..  
-itachi: pero nada , tu eres mi novio esos dos *señalando a hidan y kakuzu* son gays  
-kakuhidan: OYE¡!¡!  
-itachi: y esos dos *señalando a tobi y deidara* igual son gays- no hay el por que preocuparse  
-tobidei: NO SOMOS GAYS¡!¡  
-itachi: si ustedes lo dicen… *entra y es seguido por los demás*

continnuara….

lo siento sería mas largo pero son como las 4:10 de la madrugada y tengo sueño xD mas rato subo la conti :3


	5. TODO FUE UN SUEÑO

-dentro de las aguas termales no había nadie , además estaba a la intemperie y solo el sonido del agua y de los grillos se escuchaba-

-anko- este lugar es increíble…  
-hanabi- ya lo creo….  
-hidan solo se hecho para atrás y de repente comenzó a correr para luego lanzarse al agua y gritar-¡!BOMBA DE CAMION¡!  
-deidara- OYE¡! Ten cuidado que salpicas agua  
-hidan- ho vamos solo es agua –entonces el chico que ya estaba sentado dentro de las aguas termales opto por quitarse la toalla que lo cubria-  
-kakuzu fue el que quedo mas avergonzado y rojo- PERO QUE MIERDA HACES HAY DAMAS PRECENTES ¡! A y también están anko y hanabi  
-deidara- soy hombre gracias….. –le respondió en un tono de desprecio-  
-tobi- vamos a entrar o no? – entonces el chico hiso lo mismo que hidan y salto a dentro del agua y quitarse la toalla y acto seguido deidara hizo lo mismo-  
-anko- chicos enserio era necesario hacer eso? –les reprochaba mientras entraba al agua y se quitaba la toalla-  
-kakuzu- enserio no creo que eso a ya sido necesario… -entra al agua junto con hanabi que a diferencia de los demás kakuzu no se quería quitar la toalla pero cosa diferente que hanabi opto por deshacerse de ella-  
-tobi- enserio kakuzu?  
-kakuzu- enserio que?  
-deidara- por que estas usando esa toalla?  
-kakuzu- pues para algo esta no?  
-hidan- pero hombre no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes –tal respuesta provoco que kakuzu se sonrojara -  
-kakuzu- ustedes no , pero ellas si –señalo a las dos chicas-  
-anko- que buen saber que aun hay caballeros en este mundo  
-deidara- y ustedes dos no piensan meterse?  
-itachi- kisame tiene miedo de entrar en las aguas termales….  
-kisame- que pasa si me cocino?  
-itahi- entonces –suspiro resignado- vamos al cuarto no hay modo…  
-kisame- estas seguro?  
-itachi- si….. –luego itachi y kisame se despiden y salen del lugar-  
-hanabi- enserio son novios?  
-tobi- si , ¿por que?  
-hanabi- pero son hombre…  
-deidara- y que…  
-hanabi- cuantos gays hay en su curso?  
-tobi- haber casi todos los hombres menos shikamaru y yo por supuesto  
-deidara- ya quisieras que fuera gay como tu  
-tobi- que quieres decir?  
-deidara- quiero decir que tu estas loco de amor por mi y no lo quieres admitir –obviamente el chico se estaba burlando de su compañero-  
-tobi- ya veras…-entonces por desgracia los dos estaban sentados juntos lo cual no ayudo mucho y comenzaron a ''pelear'' ya saben como amigos jugando-  
-anko- kakuzu , por que terminaste con hanabi? –esto llamo la atención de los demás y provoco que tobi y deidara se volvieran a sentar-  
-kakuzu- porque me gusta otra persona…  
-habani- QUE TE GUSTA OTRA PERSNA¡?!  
-deidara- en resumen querida te dejo por hidan –le respondió en un tono burlesco-  
-anko- no me digas que kakuzu es gay  
-hanabi- Vamos el fue mi novio como va a cambiar los gustos a si como a si  
-kakuzu- em…..hanabi…  
-hanabi- que sucede…  
-kakuzu- puedes…em….-el chico estaba totalmente rojo y nervioso- ya sabes….. em….  
-hanabi- no te entiendo…..  
-hidan- esta muy obvio que quiere que te tapes por que estas mostrando todo tus pechos  
-hanabi- te molestan…..mis pechos? –la chica sonrió maliciosamente y se fue hacercando a kakuzu- por que te molestan?  
-kakkuzu aunque corriera la cara tenia en frente de el unos enormes pechos que no quería ver- es que….. bueno…yo…  
-hidan- basta –se para y luego se hacerca donde estaban haciendo una escenita- esta muy , pero muy obvio que no le gustas –la corre- segundo tu y yo sabemos perfectamente a cual de los dos kakuzu iba a elegir ese día , por eso lo besaste , para no quedar avergonzada  
-hanabi- claro que no…  
-tobi- entonces.…..Kakuzu , a quien ibas a elegir?  
-kakuzu- pues…..la verdad es que yo…..  
-hidan- dinos la verdad , sea cual sea , aunque hayas elegido a hanabi te perdonare….. –entonces hidan y hanabi se sentaron uno a cada lado de kakuzu-  
-mientras tanto deidara y tobi susurraban una apuesta- ya te lo dije tobi a que se besa con hidan  
-tobi- yo creo que terminaran teniendo sexo  
-anko- kakuzu , vamos hombre solo di la verdad  
-kakuzu suspiro resignado listo para decir la verdad- la verdad es que yo elijo –entonces se voltea a ver a hanabi lo cual a muchos sorprendió y le rompió el corazón a hidan pero luego kakuzu le dijo a hanabi ''lo siento'' para luego voltearse y besar a hidan lo cual dejo a todos con cara de ''WTF''-  
-hanabi- enserio prefieres a un hombre antes que a mi?  
-tobidei- ¡!PARA QUE APRENDAS PERRA¡!  
-anko- respeto por favor perros…

-mientras tanto hidan y kakuzu seguían besándose de una manera tan apasionada-

-hanabi- terminaron?  
-kakuzu y hidan se separan por falta de aire y le responden a la misma ves- si , ya terminamos  
-deidara- TOMA¡! Te gane perdedor  
-tobi- cállate , después te paso el dinero…  
-hanabi- bien , desde cuando te gusta hidan?  
-kakuzu- desde hace siete años…..  
-hanabi- OCEA CUANDO SALIAS CON MIGO YA TE GUSTABA HIDAN¡?¡  
-hidan- valla….. que se siente querida hanabi? –burlándose-  
-kakuzu…oe kakuzu…KAKUZU DESPIERTA HOMBRE¡  
-kakuzu-despierta- qu…que paso…  
-hanabi- te quedaste dormido apenas entramos al agua….  
-hidan- y que soñabas mi querido kakuzu –hidan simplemente le estaba coqueteando-  
-kakuzu-nervios- y a ti que mosquito te pico?  
-deidara- estabas hablando…..  
-kakuzu- jashin sama díganme que no dije nada comprometedor..  
-hidan- na… -burlándose- solo me dijiste que me amabas desde hace siete años , pero fuera de eso no dijiste nada interesante  
-kakuzu- QUE YO DIJE QIE¡?¡?¡  
-hidan- ho vamos tanto te costaba decirme eso?  
-tobi- bien ahora bésense  
-hanabi- kakuzu…..-entonces hanabi ya muy enojada se cubrió y salió de las aguas siendo seguida por anko y mientras tanto kakuzu y hidan seguían viéndose mutuamente hasta que hidan reacciono y corrió la cara-  
-hidan- y…que hacemos ahora –completamente rojo-  
-tobi- joooo yo quería que se besaran….  
-deidara- te gusta el yaoi?  
-tobi- cállate Alicia¡!¡  
-hidadei- OYE¡!¡  
-hidan- ese es mi insulto  
-tobi- pero que harán tu y kakuzu ahora?  
-kakuzu- a que te refieres?  
-tobi- te le acabas de declarar  
-hidan- pero no pasara nada –completamente rojo-  
-kakuzu- oye , deidara , por que estas tan callado?  
-deidara- veras la relación de itachi y kisame me preocupa…..  
-tobi- te preocupa?  
-deidara- es que últimamente están muy distantes y cada vez los dos se tratan con mas frialdad , ¿no les preocupa?  
-hidan- ahora que lo dices….

continuara…

como se da a leer e cambiado mi forma de escribir los fic xD


	6. ESPIANDO

-hidan- esta tarde estaban discutiendo….  
-kakuzu- será que itchi estará celoso?  
-deidara- pues conociéndolo….  
-tobi- yo creo que kisame se fijo en otro hombre y tiene despreocupado a itachi  
-hidan- tobi , tu sabes que kisame no haría una cosa así …  
-deidara- pero perfectamente itachi debe haber confundió los hechos  
-tobi y hidan- a que te refieres?  
-kakuzu- se refiere a que kisame debe haber hecho algo y que justamente llego itachi y malentendió las cosas….  
-deidara- exacto  
-kakuzu- y que quieres que hagamos?  
-hidan- hay que espiarlos  
-tobi- para así averiguar  
-deidara- si nuestras sospechas son ciertas  
-kakuzu- chicos dan miedo….. , pero cambiando el tema , volvamos a los cuartos que vamos a parecer pasas…  
-deidara- si miren ya mis manos –muestras sus dedos que ya estaban muy arrugados-  
-tobi- bien vamos –se para-  
-kakuzu- chicos….-tapándose los ojos- podrían ponerse la toalla  
-deidara- vamos ni que fueras una mujer –se enrolla la toalla en la cintura-  
-tobi- al fin del cabo igual me la tenía que poner –se pone la toalla-  
-hidan- eres un mamón –se pone la toalla de una manera que provoco a su compañero- y bien? Nos vamos o que?  
-mientras los cuatro adolecentes caminaban por el pasillo con solo una toalla cada uno , muchas chicas se les quedaron viendo lo cual ellos notaban pero ignoraban-  
-tobi- que pasa si nos dejaron afuera?  
-hidan- no te preocupes hanabi no puede dejar a su novio afuera , además si pasa eso voy a votar a anko  
-deidara-¡¿ ANKO ES TU NOVIA!?  
-hidan- si….. , ¿por?  
-tobi- es que yo pensé que eras como , ya sabes….del otro bando  
-hidan-¡!CLARO QUE NO HOMBRE!¡  
-kakuzu- ¿enserio? , en realidad… –deja de hablar para escuchar una discusión dentro de un cuarto-  
-tobi- están peleando…..  
*ERES UN IMBÉCIL¡*  
*TU TAMPOCO ME CAUSAS FELICIDAD¡*  
*¡BIEN ARREGLATELAS TU SOLO!*  
-entonces sale el joven uchiha muy furioso del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo ''JODETE KISAME'' y de un portazo serró la puerta y se fue sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus amigos-  
-deidara- les dije chicos…..  
-tobi- maña hay que espiarlos…..  
-hidan- no me perderé ni un solo momento  
-kakuzu- dejen de pajarolear y vamos a nuestro cuarto que es el de al lado –señala al cuarto-  
-hidan- por el amor de jashin que no estén enojadas….-golpea la puerta para luego escuchar ''ESTA ABIERTO''-  
-hidan- podemos pasar?  
-anko- pero si es su cuarto también, no deberían preguntar –burlándose-  
-hidan- ¿no estas enojada?  
-anko- yo no….-apunta a su amiga que ya estaba durmiendo en su cama- pero ella si  
-kakuzu- ni modo –suspiro- yo me iré a dormir…..  
-anko- kakuzu si no te molesta yo dormiré en la litera con hanabi y tu dormirás con hidan  
-kakuzu y hidan- ¡¿QUE!?  
-deidara- eso es mejor para ustedes , chicos…  
-hidan- yo quiero arriba  
-kakuzu- como quieras…  
-deidara- joder no quiero dormir en la misma cama que tu….  
-tobi- a y tu crees que yo si

-AL OTRO DÍA-

-tobi- bien ¿todos saben el plan?  
-hidan- claro , yo y kakuzu seguiremos a kisame  
-deidara- y yo te ayudare a seguir a itachi…..¿donde mierda esta kakuzu?  
-tobi- en el baño…  
-hidan- este no tiene remedio…  
-kakuzu- -sale del baño y se dirige a los chicos- bien vamos…¿he? ¿Por qué me miran así?  
-los tres tontos- por nada…-obviamente era sarcasmo-  
-kakuzu- aja…..bien vamos antes que se nos haga tarde…

-con itachi-

-tobi- deidara ya viene…  
-deidara- y viene con…  
-tobi y deidara- !¡!UNA CHICA¡!¡  
-tobi- esto es…¿una broma?  
-deidara- el maldito de itachi le puso los cuernos a kisame y por eso se llevan tan mal….  
-tobi- espero no estemos adelantando conclusiones….  
-deidara- hay que seguirlos….  
-así fue como todo el santo día los dos estuvieron siguiendo a iachi quien estuvo con una chica que ni ellos conocían , que lindo pasar un día domingo en el cine , en la cafetería en la piscina del hotel , en la sala de huegos , pero claro no es lindo si tienes novio , para tobi y deidara era claramente que itachi le está poniendo los cuernos a su amigo kisame-

-con kakuzu y hidan-

-tras los arbustos del patio se encontraban don curiosos amigos espiando a kisame-  
-kakuzu- ¿esto es necesario?  
-hidan- pero claro , hay que averiguar lo que está pasando  
-kakuzu- yo creo que kisame le puso los cuernos a itachi….  
-hidan- no digas tonteri….. ¡!KISAM…-lo interrumpe su ''enemigo tapándole la boca-  
-kakuzu- cállate que nos va a ver…-lo suelta-  
-hidan- esta con …. ¿una mujer?  
-kakuzu- imposible  
-hidan- la va abesar…  
-kakuzu- no…lo mato…..  
-para gran sorpresa de ellos kisame a quien tenían como un chico incapaz de ser infiel , pero , ahí estaba el besando….a alguien que no era itachi , si nno una chica o eso pensaban ellos , el día paso los siguieron , nadaronn , comieron , pasaron el día como si nada , lo cual molesto a millones a los ''enemigos''.  
Los cuatro metiches habían quedado de juntarse en el salón principal cerca de las ocho para hablar lo que pasaba pero se encontraron con alguien no deseado-

-tobi y deidara- ¡!ITACHI LE PONE LOS UERNOS A KISAME CON UNA MUJER!¡  
-hidan y kakuzu- ¡!NO , KISAM ELE PONE LOS CUERNOS A ITACHI CON UNA MUJER!¡  
-tobi- ¿enserio?  
-deidara- pero si kisame es gay…..  
-hidan- al igual que itachi….. bien ¿Qué paso con itachi?  
-tobi- fueron al cine , a la piscina…..  
-deidara- a comer y también a la sal de juegos…  
-hidan- kisame fue a nadar con esa chica…..  
-kakuzu- y a comer…y lo peor…  
-hidan y kakuzu- ¡!SE BESARON!¡  
-deidara y tobi- ¡¿QUE!?  
-kakashi- interesante…cuéntenme más…..  
-hidan- pues…tambén…  
-los demás- ¡!HIDAN CÁLLATE!¡  
-kakashi- mañana es lunes…  
-tobi- ¿y que con eso?  
-kakashi- ¿arreglaron la mochila para mañana?  
-hidan- ¡!JODER LA MOCHILA¡!  
-deidara- ¡!LO HABÍA OLVIDADO!¡  
-kakuzu- ¡!NO MAMES!¡ ¡¿MAÑANA HAY CLASES!?  
-tobi- ¡!LA TAREA¡!  
-entonces los cuatro salieron de vuelo hacia sus piezas ya que lo habían olvidado por completo , no tenían ni la mínima idea de que tenían clases , ni tarea y mucho menos que era domingo….-

-caminando hacia la escuela-

-naruto- no hice la tarea…..-aura deprimente-  
-sasuke- serán un imbécil…..  
-neji- recién te vienes a dar cuenta –levanta su ceja derecha en una forma de que era muy obvio que naruto era un completo imbécil-  
-hidan- -suspiro- bueno yo la hice , no sé si esta buena , pero la hice…..  
-tobi- si me va mal…..  
-deidara- nos castigaran…  
-kakuzu- o destino cruel…  
-neji- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?  
-sasuke- ¿Quiénes? yo no veo a nadie  
-naruto- debes de estar alucinado  
-de hecho neji tenía razón a la entrada de su sala habían una ciertas personas…..-  
-kakuzu- chicos…..¿quiénes son esas persona?  
-deidara- no lo se…..  
-neji- se los dije , hmp  
-tobi- es verdad….  
-hidan- pero….  
-todos juntos- ¿Quiénes son?

continuara…..


	7. EL BAÑO

NOTA- por la falta de personajes femeninos convertí a jiraiya y orochimaru en fansgirl , en otras palabras serán mujeres , y todo aquel personaje como minato , inoichi , etc , son adolecente , ya saben , por falta de personajes xDDD

-Kakashi- ellas son las nuevas estudiantes  
-los demás- nuevas…..estudiantes?  
-kakashi- si , ¿están sordos? , la de pelo negro es orochimaru y la albina es jiraiya  
-deidara- mMm , hidan tendra una linda amiga albina jajajaajaja  
-kakuzu- hump  
-sasuke- un albino y una albina…..suena bien  
-hidan- ¡!CÁLLENE!¡ -rojo-  
-kakashi- an hecho la tarea?  
-naruto- ven la hora que es , je..je…¡!ADIOS!¡  
-kakashi- ya entendí naruto

-EN EL SALÓN-

-kakashi- bien…quiero presentarles a orochimaru y jiraiya , sus nuevas compañeras ¿quieren decir algo?  
-jiraiya- odio a justin bieber  
-orochimaru- AMO A JUNTIN BIEBER  
-los demás—sacan antorchas de quien sabe donde- ¡!MATENLA!¡  
-orochimaru- e…era…bro…broma… -asustada-  
-los demás- mas te vale –guardan las antorchas-  
-kakashi- bien jiraiya te sientas al lado del canoso  
-hidan- ¡!ESTED IGUAL ES ALBINO!¡  
-kakashi- bien me jodiste…..y tu orochimaru al lado dl cara de tonto  
-naruto- ¡!NO ME DIGA TONTO!¡  
-kakashi- yo no dije tu nombre m si te llego debe de ser por algo  
-naruto- joder….  
-sasuke- eres un idiota…-se pone a leer el libro-

-15 MINUTOS DESPUES-

-Hidan- ¡!WAAA ME ABURRI!¡  
-kakashi- bien señor aburrido , aremos algo entretenido , sasuke , aquí adelante  
-sasuke- si me hace hacer algo vergonzoso te mato nnaruto –se para- si kakashi sensei –se pone adelante-  
-kakashi- orochimaru , adelante por favor  
-orochimaru- claro –se va hacia adelante-  
-kakashi- ahora me arán una escena romántica los dos  
-sasuke y naruto- ¿!QU..QUE?¡  
-orochimaru- con gusto  
-naruto- ¡!NOOOO!¡  
-sasuke- je , será un placer orochimaru~chan –le besa la mano-  
-orochimaru- el placer es mio sasuke~kun –roja-  
-naruto- maldita orohimaru , no te salvas de mi  
-kakashi- bien , pueden comenzar  
-sasuke—se aclara la garganta- orohimari~chan –se arrodilla-  
-orohimaru- s..si? sasuke~kun  
-sasuke- desde hae ya mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo…  
-orochimaru- que cosa?  
-sasuke- orochimari~chan yo te amo con todo mi ser  
-orochimaru- sasuke~kun , yo igual te amo  
-sasuke- por que mejor no sellamos nuestro amor en un profundo y cálido beso mi princesa?  
-orochimaru- claro mi príncipe  
-sasuke y orohimaru estaban a punto de unir sus labios en un beso hasta que naruto se paro de la su cilla y fue a interrumpir aquel momento-  
-naruto- primero orochimaru que seas mujer no me impide que te golpee , segundo sasuke es MIO y no dejare que NADIE , digo NADIE le ponga un dedo encima y tercero , si lo besas , le coqueteas o le mandas indirectas seras mujer muerta , ¿entendido?  
-orochimaru- -asustada- s..si –se dienta en su puesto-  
-sasuke- na…naruto…-rojo-  
-naruto- quería algo romántico , yo le daré algo romántico –toma a sasuke de los hombros- te amo sasuke , te amo como no tienes ni idea  
-sasuke- besame tonto , cállate y bésame  
-naruto- sasuke.. –los besa-

-EN EL RECREO -

-neji- -suspiro- fue taaan cursi la clase de hoy  
-kakuzu- ni me lo digas  
-sasori- todos son cursis , es algo que no se puede evitar  
-gaara- como sasori , el ahora es cursi  
-temari- pero igual lo amas así de cursi  
-gaara- cá…..cállate temari  
-temari- jajajajaja  
-shikamaru- el amor y lo cursi apesta , es todo taaan problemático  
-tenten- vamos shikamaru , alguna vez en tu vida sabras lo que es el amor , yo lo se  
-shikamaru- espero te equivoques  
-lee- espero te enamores de neji  
-neji- ¡¿QUE?¡ -rojo-  
-lee- nada , nada  
-hinata- miren traje a neji~chan –les muestra a gato-  
-kisame- ne…neji….chan….  
-itachi- aquí vamos de nuevo  
-kisame- -traga saliva- ho..hola gatito –lo hace cariño-  
-los demás- ¡!TU NO ERES NUSTRO ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL KISAME!¡  
-kisame- ¿estúpido?  
-kakuzu- claro que si es kisame  
-los demás- HAAA  
-sasuke- oho hinata , as traído a neji~chan –le hace cariño-  
-neji- ¿por que carajo lleva mi nombre?  
-tenten- se parece mucho a ti  
-neji- . . .  
-hinata- deidara~kun , ¿Por qué baila así?  
-deidara- quiero ir al baño –haciendo pasos muy graciosos-  
-los demás- !¡PUES VE¡!  
-deidara- o..okey  
-hidan- okey te esperamos  
-tobi- yo igual -se va tras deidara-  
-deidara- joder justo ahora –caminando hacia el baño-  
-tobi- cállate que yo quiero y tu no me obligaras a no ir –junto con deidara-  
-deidara- si , si como sea –entran al baño-

-DENTRO DEL BAÑO-

(desde esta parte mi amiga lucky me ayudo con tobi xDDDD)

-deidara- joder no puedo ir si me miras

-Tobi- pues te jodes, no eres dueño del baño

-deidara- ¿por que justo cuando yo quiero venir , tu tienes que venir?

-Tobi- será porque ¿me dieron ganas de orinar?

-deidara- te odio maldito uchiha

-Tobi- y yo te adoro rubia –sarcasmo-

-deidara- rubio , ¡!SOY RUBIO!¡ , ¡!SOY UN HOMBRE¡!

-Tobi- entonces empieza a vestir y peinarte como hombre

-deidara- ¿tanto te importa como me vista y peine?

-Tobi- tks claro que no, no es a mi a quien confunden con mujer

-deidara- entones no te metas en lo que no te llaman

-Tobi- como sea... Rubia

-deidara-se le tira encima- ¡!RUBIO , MALDITA SEA SOY RUBIO!¡

-Tobi- nadie te lo cree, admite que eres una rubia plana

-deidara- plano seré de pechos , pero no de músculos

-Tobi- vamos dei~chan, admite que eres mujer -lo provoca-

-deidara-se saca la polera- esto para ti es de una mujer maldito bastardo -le muestra sus músculos-

-Tobi- asique es verdad

-deidara- que es verdad?

-Tobi- que tienes un torso apetecible -acaricia sus brazos-

-deidara- -rojo- ¿des..desde cuando pensabas así maldito?

-Tobi- desde que te vi en la piscina, lo recuerdas? -ahora acaricia su pecho-

-deidara-traga saliva- de..dejame

-Tobi- ¿por que debería? no desaprovechare la oportunidad de tocarte –murmuro- y hacerte mio

-deidara-rojo- ¡!ESTAS LOCO MALDITO UCHIHA!¡

-Tobi- loco... Por tocarte y poseerte, si, llámame loco

-deidara- !¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA?¡

-Tobi- nada dei -le toca en la entre pierna- nada malo

-deidara-traga saliva- no me toques maldito pervertido -saca la mano de tobi de ahí-

-Tobi- que aguafiestas, bien que te gusto que isiera esto -vuelve al pecho y lo lame-

-deidara- o..oe...estamos...en...la escuela...

-Tobi- no importa, estamos en el baño podemos serrar la puerta o ir a las cabetas  
-le muerde un pezón-

-deidara- n.. ...de..dejame

-Tobi- se nota que si quieres

-deidara- ¡!claro que no!¡

-Tobi- -va al cuello y lo lame- te gusta

-deidara- n…..NO!¡ -lo aparta- dejame uchiha

-Tobi- rubia aguafiestas

-deidara- NO ME LLAMES RUBIA!¡ -se le acerca- deja de llamarme rubia

-Tobi- dejate toca

-deidara- -rojo- eres un pervertido  
-Tobi- si lo soy

-deidara- dejaras de joderme ?

-Tobi- si te dejas

-deidara- es..esta..

-Tobi- ya veras, te gustara tanto que no querrás que me aleje de ti *lo abrasa*

-deidara- te odio  
-Tobi- *le susurra al oido* y yo te quiero, mi rubito

-deidara- -rojo- yo solo quería ir al baño...y pasa esto...

-Tobi- jaja *le muerde la oreja* te are gozar dei-chan

-deidara- no me jodas con tu ''dei~chan''

-Tobi- jaja ok ok *lo acorrala contra la pared* me divertiré de lo lindo

-DESPUES DE CLASES EN EL RECREO LARGO DE UNA HORA-

-hidan- ¿!DONDE CARAJO ESTUBIERON EN LA HORA DE QUÍMICA!?  
-deidara- en…el baño  
-kakuzu- ¿los dos solos? , ¿por dos horas?  
-deidara- n…no..  
-tobi- yo me fugue de clases  
-neji- yo creo que deidara y tobi tuvieron su propia ''química'' en el baño  
-deidara- -rojo- ¡!CLARO QUE NO¡!  
-los demás- jajajajajaja  
-itachi- pero.. .. .. .. ..


	8. El sostén

-itachi- estoy seguro de qu-  
-hidan- vamos , no molestes a mi querido dei~chan  
-deidara- hidan , no me jodas  
-hidan- sabes que igual te quiero mi rubia plana  
-deidara- hidan….te matare mientras duermes  
-kisame- por cierto el profesor fijo la prueba de química para la próxima semana  
-hidan- QUE?¡  
-pein- pero , estuviste en clases  
-anko- estaba durmiendo  
-hidan- MENTIRA!¡  
-anko- eres mi compañero de banco hidan  
-hidan- enserio?  
-anko- te estas buscando que terminemos  
-hidan- yo solo estoy buscando sexo  
-deidara y anko—golpean a hidan- SOLO NOS QUIERES POR SEXO¡!  
-hidan- CLARO QUE NO¡! …..nunca me dan la pasada….  
-hinata-aparece por la puerta del salón- neji~nisan….s..se…ro..robaron..m..mi…sos..sostén –avergonzada-  
-neji- QUE?¡  
-hidan- JURO PR JASHIN SAMA QUE NO HE SIDO YO!¡  
-naruto- YO NO LE ARÍA JAMAS ESO A HINATA¡!  
-deidara- PARA QUE CARAJO QUIERO UN SOSTÉN?¡  
-en ese instante todos se voltean a verlo con una mirada irónica-  
-deidara—en una esquina- soy un hombre…..  
-sasuke- por favor , soy Sasuke Uchiha , no me robo la ropa interior de las mujeres , menos de hinata  
-tobi- soy inocente de toda acusación  
-neji- BIEN¡! Ya que no quieren confesar…..

-en un cuarto a blanco y negro como en las películas antiguas de detectives en una mesa estaban los 5 sospechosos siendo interrogados por Hyuga Neji-

-neji- ahora , confiesen ¡¿QUIÉN LOS ROBO?!  
-deidara- que onda con los colores?  
-neji- lo hace mas misterioso  
-hidan- lo hace mas estúpido  
-tobi- hasta yo creo que exageras neji..  
-naruto- solo por un sostén desaparecido  
-sasuke- esto es raro  
-neji- no me lleven la contraria y respondan carajo!¡  
-los 5- te dijimos que nosotros no hemos robado su ropa interior  
-neji- su sostén desapareció hoy , en la hora de almuerzo al rededor de las 13:00 y 13:30 periodo en el cual no nos vimos ¿tiene cuartadas?  
-sasuke- ¡!YO¡! –se sube a la mesa- soy Sasuke Uchiha , el heredero del clan más poderoso de la aldea el que desarrollo el sharingan a temprana edad , el asesino de mi hermano Itachi Uchiha , poseedor de riquezas –con la vadera de Japón de fondo heroico- futuro hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja , un vengador que a cumplido su lugar en el mundo , el que solo busca qu-  
-los demás- ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO PARALEO IDIOTA¡!  
sasuke- bien bien –se sienta en su cilla- la cosa es que soy inocente y mi cuartada es hinata , estuve con ella todo ese periodo de hora , je  
-naruto- tanto de costaba decir que te estabas comiendo con hinata , teme  
-sasuke- yo no dije eso , dobe  
-deidara- paren de los celos  
-hidan- tu nunca te pones celoso  
-deidara- lo golpea- mi cuartada es que estuve con sasori no danna en esos 30 minutos  
-hida- yo le pedía disculpas a anko porque se había enojado  
-naruto- yo estaba con sakura~chan almorzando  
-tobi- yo interrumpía la cita de ino , shikamaru y temari  
-hidan- trió?  
-deidara—lo vuele a golpear-  
-neji—suspiro- tienen muy buenas cuartadas…  
-sasuke- yo ya les dije que estaba con hinata en ese momento  
-naruto- tsk ¿podrías callarte? Deja de presumir  
-sasuke- ¿Qué? Acaso es que te gusta hinata y estas celoso de que yo soy mas cercano a ella je  
-naruto- cállate teme  
-sasuke- oblígame dobe , además yo SIEMPRE estoy con hinata , así que soy inocen-  
-naruto- ¡!CÁLLATE!¡ , ¡!SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO HINATA ESTO , HINATA AQUELLO!¡ ¡!YO IGUAL EXISTO PARA TU INFORMACÍON!¡  
-sasuke- na…naruto….estas..celoso…..¿de hinata?  
-naruto- cállate  
-sasuke—se sonroja-  
-neji- ya paren , si no me dicen quien tiene el sostén de hinata~sama me ere obliga-  
-pein—entra al cuarto arruinado todo el aspecto misterioso- MIREN!¡ -les muestra un sostén extra grande morado-  
-hidan- será…  
-deidara-… un…  
-sasuke- …idiota  
-neji- tu….-aura completamente maligna-  
-pein- yo?  
-neji- por que tienes ese sontén? –enojado-  
-pein- quería darle un regalo a deidara  
-deidara—en una esquina- soy un hombre….no tengo senos…  
-neji- DAME ESO!¡ -se los quita-  
-hidan- a poco son tan grandes los tuyos  
-neji- SOY HOMBRE¡!  
-pein- enserio? Yo que pensé que tu y tenten eran una pareja heterosexual  
-neji- jodete , se los devolveré a hinata~sama –se va-  
-hidan- vamos chicos?  
-los demás- si…vamos…

-caminando directo a sus cuartos correspondidos se toparon con alguien muy alegre , el que los mantenía unido s , el que alegraba todas las mañanas hasta los días mas tristes , en ese momento ….. el lloraba-

-deidara- ¡!LEE¡! ¡¿Qué PASO?!  
-naruto- ¡¿QUE TE AN HECHO?!  
-hidan- ¡!QUIEN ES EL BASTADO YO LO GOLPEARE!¡  
-lee- chicos…..

-ese momento fue muy triste para todos..ya que de por sí era triste ver a sus amigos llorar , pero verlo a el…no es no tenía perdón para ninguno de los presentes , te rompía el alma ver llorar a esa indefensa criatura , vero llorar…..-

-lee- sai…..rompió con migo…

continuara…..

bien la osa es que de verdad ya no publicaría mas pero por ti ''la enamorada'' subí este cap , cortito lo se , no tenía material , sol improvisé adiós :'333333333333  
PD: ¡!FELIZ UMPLEAÑOS HYUGA NEJI¡! Adelantado ^^U 03/07/13 I LOVE YOU NEJI 3 aunque estes muerto e.e igual te amo put* kishimoto t(*-*t)


	9. Chapter 9

-Hidan- ¿¡como que ese bastardo termino con tigo!?  
-lee- se fue del país…..a ver a su novio…  
-deidara- pero….!¡sera un¡!  
-naruto- vamos cejas grandes , hay muchos peses en el agua  
-sasuke- no seas tan insensible , dobe  
-naruto- ¡!ya te he dicho que no me llames dobe , teme!¡  
-tobi- ¿no hay alguien mas que le interese lee-san?  
-deidara- no seas imbe-  
-lee- si , hay alguien pero…a el ya le gusta alguien mas…  
-los demás- a ''el''?  
-lee- si , ¿hay algún problema?  
-los demás- n..no  
-hidan- yo te ayudare , después de todo… -aires de grandeza- …soy Cupido  
-deidara- ajá ,claro hidan y yo soy mujer  
-los demás- he….deidara….  
-deidara- ¡!ya entendí la indirecta¡! Hum  
-lee- gaara….  
-naruto- que tiene?  
-hidan—se voltea- hu? No lo veo…..  
-sasuke—golpea a naruto- seras un dobe  
-deidara—golpea a hidan- eres un…..  
-naruto—se acaricia la cabeza- no me digas que…  
-hidan- el que te gusta es…  
-lee- gaara.  
-tobi- pero…. ¿no que a gaara-san le gusta sasori-san?  
-deidara y hidan—lo golpean- cállate  
-lee—suspiro- lo se  
-deidara- no te preocupes , danna últimamente ha dejado su interés por gaara  
-hidan- ¡! yo te ayudare tan cierto como que aprobare el año!¡  
-los demás- creo que igual te ayudaremos lee…  
-sasuke- no avanzaras nada si ese idiota te ayuda…

-al otro día-

-estaban de poco llegando al salón de clases para la hora de artes ''primera hora'' pero había algo raro , es la recepción les habían dicho que el nuevo salón de clases era en el aula 614 ya que antes estaban en la 36 , lo cual fue un cambio muy drástico , de estar en el segundo piso pasaron a estar en el octavo , el último piso (mensaje subliminal: el debut de Neji en el manga fue en el cap 36 y murió en el cap 614) lo que fastidio a muchos , esas eran las salas mas viejas….misteriosas , húmedas y heladas-

-kisame- que paso hidan?  
-hidan- joder….el ascensor…estaba….fuera de…servicio…  
-kakuzu- sabes que hay dos ascensores ¿verdad hidan?  
-hidan- ¡!joder¡!  
-deidara- seras un…..

-deidara fue interrumpido por el ascensor que abría sus puertas donde se encontraban Ino , Shikamaru y Temari-

-hidan- buen trío shikamaru  
-tobi- ¿por que hay dos deidara senpai? –mira confuso a ino y deidara-  
-Ino- dos? –pregunto ingenua la Yamanaka levantando una de sus cejas-  
-deidara- tobi….!¡eres un¡!  
-tobi- huuum –tocando los enormes senos de la Yamanaka- esta mas dotada que deidara-senpai…  
-shikamaru- oe , oe , respeta a las da…..respeta a Ino  
-Ino- que insinúas Nara?  
-temari- oho vamos chicos , solo entremos

-dentro de el salón de clases-

-kakashi- se preguntaran ¿Por qué los he traído a este salón? O ¿Por qué sobran tantos asientos? La cosa es que…!¡DESIDIMOS UNIR A LOS DOS CUARTOS!¡  
-los demás- ¡¿ESTA LOCO DEL COCO?¡  
-kakashi- es para mejorar sus….rivalidades…..  
-sakura- y por que nos trae a esta sala….tan..  
-sasori- esta salón me recuerda al que aparecía en los episodios 08-09-10 de ''Escuela de Detectives''  
-hidan- concuerdo con el pinocho

-a tardas mas la puerta se abrió donde estaba Maito Gay con su curso con la misma expresión de disgusto que las de los de adentro-

-anko- ¿esto es una broma?  
-konan- eso parece…..  
-temari- no me jodas ¿!tu aquí!?  
-konan- ja yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que dig- un momento –se le ilumino el cerebelo- me acostumbrare –se va a sentar junto con itachi y kisame- así que…son novios  
-temari- tsk  
-Gay- no ven , ella esta llena de la llama de la juventud , sigan su ejemplo

-minutos después-

-kakashi- antes de que comiencen a pintar tengo los resultados de la prueba de matemáticas , felicidades todos han pasado  
-kisame- seguro que ''todos''?  
-kakashi- sep  
-los demás—se quedan viendo a hidan-  
-hidan- hasta….¿yo?  
-kakashi- si no me equivoco tuviste una de las 5 mejores  
-hidan- ¡!ESTO ES HERMOSO , GRACIAS JASHIIN-SAMA¡!  
-deidara- este será un mal día…..

-entonces fe cuando se escucho un rayo y todos se asomaron por la ventana y comenzó a llover a cataratas-

-deidara- como dije…mal día..  
-hidan- ja ja , que gracioso dei-chan –dijo con ironía-  
-itachi- hidan , definitivamente eres el mas estúpido , nunca pensé que alguien superara a tobi , pero tu ya lo has hecho…  
-pein- 2x2 son pez , rojo es un número y mi animal favorito es el 10  
-konan- decías itachi?  
-itachi- hidan….te han vencido  
-hidan- en que?

-se escucha un trueno-

-tobi- WAAAA –del susto le tira la pintura rojo enzima a deidara-  
-deidara- corre uchiha ¡!CORRE¡!  
-gay- kakashi , creo que a uno de tus estudiantes le llego el periodo  
-deidara- ¿!QUE¡?  
-los demás- jajajajajajajaja  
-hidan- ya escuchaste dei-chan ¿Por qué mejor no te pones una de tus toallitas? Jajaja  
-deidara- ¡!cállate!¡  
-pein- no seas gruñona solo porque estas en tus días  
-anko- quieres una toallita?  
-kisame- pobre deidara jajajajajaja  
-deidara- ¡!CALENSE DE UNA VEZ¡!  
-los demás- jajajajajajaja  
-deidara- como dije…será un mal día….

conrinuara…

bueno…..tengo una pregunta ¿Qué les parece el HidaDei? (Hidan x Deidara) ccccc:  
espero te guste ''la enamorada'' y si tienes una sugerencia de algunas parejas te escucho ;'3333


End file.
